


Ride On, Zorro

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Scratching, There's times I wanna get slapped during sex by a girl wearing a Zorro mask, so you know in episode 11x18 when Dean said, that is what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s still got the fucking mask on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride On, Zorro

She’s still got the fucking mask on.

And the hat.

Christ she’s stark naked, godawful tan lines on her tits and bikini area, strip of black silk across her face with these intense hazel eyes watching him, and that ridiculous hat on. And she is just going wild.

Hell yeah Dean is here for this.

God, Halloween is officially his favorite holiday. It just brings out the inner slut in everyone.

Dean had a pretty good costume, if he could say so himself. All he had to buy was the hat and whip, he had a shirt and pants that were good enough to pass for Indiana Jones.

His hat is in the corner.

The whip is currently tied around his wrists and lashed to the headboard.

And she’s still wearing her mask and hat. Fuck yeah. Dean can’t remember her name. Actually, they probably didn’t even exchange names. He was bar hopping, she was giving body shots. Things escalated pretty quickly.

There’s some kind of porno dialogue going on, ‘Yeah baby’, and ‘You like that’, while she rides him like he’s a fucking horse. Perky pale tan line tits bouncing, nipples small and pale pink, sheen of sweat on her skin glistening in the neon light coming from the sign outside the motel room.

The fucking window blinds weren’t even closed.

Her nails are long and a lot stronger than he thinks they should be when she rakes them down his chest. Gives fast dirty little swivels of her wide hips, grinding on his cock while she leaves red furrows all over his chest. Rough and raw and brutal and Dean can fucking take it.

Oh he can fucking take it all.

A harsh slap echoes in the room and his cheek is stinging. Did she … did she just fucking slap him?

“You gonna just lay there like a dead fish baby come on?”

“Fuuuucckkkk,” And no he hasn’t said much that night because he doesn’t know her name and all he can think is ‘Zorro’. He’s getting ridden by Zorro.

“Yeah you like it rough boy.”

Clenching his fists and flexing his biceps, she seems to like that, leaves another firm slap on his cheek and fucking laughs. Tosses her head back and long brown curls sway over her shoulders, hat firmly on, shadows cast across her face and a manic grin spread wide.

Holy shit she’s crazy.

Leaning over him, she plucks at his nipples, gives him one, maybe two gentle swipes before she’s tuning him like radio knobs, twisting and pinching and digging her nails in. Shit. She has got some long fucking nails. Her pussy is dripping wet, soaking his fucking balls, and so hot around his cock that he really can’t be distracted by the pain. It’s just white noise. Background. He’s got a high pain tolerance, and honestly here, it just makes it better. Keeps him swinging back and forth between the increasingly harder slaps across his face and how she squeezes her pussy around him.

“Come on baby, you gotta work for it,” She licks her lips and slams her hips down, sitting on him and stilling, rubbing her hands all over the heated sore skin of his chest. Manicured nails grip his chin and pull his face up.

“I can take if, fuck, come on, come on, give it to me…”

She licks her lips again, bites the bottom and pulls it, chest heaving, and looks at him real close. “What’s my name baby?”

Dean blinks, tries to catch his breath. Shoves his hips up off the mattress a few times as she jostles and giggles.

“Gonna mark me up, Zorro?” Is the best he’s got.

That’s a Zorro thing right, that ‘Z’ he left in peoples chests with his sword. God there’s probably so many scratches all over him that there’s no room left to actually write something.

Leaning up and swinging her arm back behind her shoulder she fucking slaps him so hard his ears ring and Dean damn near about comes right there.

“Yeah, yeah I am, I wanna fucking hear you scream my name.”

“Zorro?”

“Giddy up.”

Yeah, Dean’s not even fucking sure what genre they’re playing in but whatever.

The bed squeaks under them and he’s pretty sure they’ve already broken it and are going to break it even more. She’s got these toned tan thighs that flex and grip around his waist as she lifts and starts bouncing on his cock like a porn star, high pitched moaning to go with it. The hat falls back. Mask slipping a little, sweat dripping down her cleavage, she reaches between her legs and rubs her clit as she rides Dean’s cock like a toy.

Gushing wet and moaning, she keeps on bouncing when she comes and smacks Dean around a few more times. The leather of his whip digs into his wrists and he tries not to jerk too hard cause he’d just rip it. So he tenses, flexes his hips, and fuck he’s crying out Zorro every time she smacks his face and everything’s a little blurry, drunk on liquor and a little high with the adrenaline of it, and this chick just does not quit. Bowing off the bed, skin lit up on fire, face tingling and his ears ringing, he comes so hard he whites out.

-

Dean wakes up with swiss cheese for memories, lots of shots, a few good gropes, and a one night stand.

She’s still in the bed next to him.

With that goddam mask on.

Dean’s entire body hurts worse than after a hunt. There are scabs on his chest she scratched him so hard. Stumbling blearily into the bathroom, he smirks at his absolutely fuck wrecked state in the mirror. There’s a stark hand print on one cheek. His neck is a mass of hickey bruises.

Dean winces when he sits down to pee because everything is spinning a little. Then he feels a familiar twinge in his ass. And a few memories come back after she had ridden him like a horse. A round two. Only his dick wasn’t up anymore. Yeah. Yeahhhhhhhh.

Last night was a hell of a good time. But that does not mean it was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this moment: [11x18 ](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com/post/142389348343/destieliscockles-someone-draw-cas-with-a-zorro)


End file.
